omega_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Roar
Brief Description Roar is an Omega Squad operative from two thousand years in the future, now known as the single carrier of the Shields. This might make him the most powerful being in the universe. Appearance Roar appears about sixteen, about 5'10 with very pale skin and slightly oriental features. He's supposed to be a perfect mixture of Earth's genetic races, at least, those races that exist at two thousand years in the future. His hair is black and slightly curly; and he has crystal blue eyes. Since every event that happens now affects every event in the future (including which races die and which ones live), random changes in his skin or eye color or in his facial features are possible, though they have never been observed. He has small round, black gauges in his ears, and two black rings in his right ear. His right eyebrow has two small, black piercings, as well as the left side of his lip and nose. Powers Roar is the sole carrier of the Shields. They are living, breathing organisms that live off of a life source like parasites. In this case, Roar has been chosen as the carrier. They can supposedly protect anyone from anything. When active, they are visible only as small, inaudible waves in the air (usually radiating from Roar). They are extremely intelligent, and can usually choose what to block and what to allow in (for instance, they deflect bullets, but allow oxygen). Roar is able to assign them to certain objects (for instance, if he saw a person falling off a cliff, he could pass a shield on to them and stop their fall). They are always working for the benefit of Roar, continually protecting him from any danger, occasionally even leaking out without his permission. They still seem to be connected to their previous host, a small being called a crawler from a distant planet. Roar is able to morph into this crawler as well, though he doesn't often need to. The smaller body form can be extremely helpful, however. When it comes out, it's stronger than Roar, and a little more vicious, with much less self-control; so when the time comes for Roar to defend someone or himself, the crawler is very helpful. It also seems to be very sleepy, and Roar sometimes uses this form to take a nap or to sleep better at night. He occasionally morphs simply to avoid the situation at hand, and falls asleep until the event has passed. Family Roar has no memories of his family, and since they live two thousand years in the future, no clues to finding them. Story Very little is known about Roar's past. It is believed that he was illegally abducted from Earth by a member of the Intergalactic Council two thousand years in the future to be used mainly for experimentation (since he was a perfect blend of Earth's entire gene pool, he was then referred to as TIPOFE, or The International People of Future Earth, but this term is generally avoided in this article). They had meant to erase the memory of this kidnapping, but accidentally destroyed too much of his memory; and locked him away as a prisoner two thousand years in the past (AKA-nowadays) in an attempt to cover this mistake. A Council member named Maatakig is possibly to blame for these actions, though there is no physical proof. At this point, the poor human named Roar had no memories but the dark stone room of the Council's underground dungeon. At this point in his life, he had seen very little light in existence, and knew nothing different. He had no memories of other beings. He couldn't remember how to speak. His only hint at other existent life he attained from being brought food. Maatakig was at this point the only other being aware of his existence. Maatakig was very cruel to Roar, with unknown motives. Roar now describes being defenselessly thrown into walls and onto floors and being shamelessly and repetitively stricken. He would go without food for sometimes weeks. This was the only being known to Roar for a very long time, until a new Council member named Gital found him in the dungeon he was being held in. by Junebug44]]Roar was at first afraid of Gital, and attempted to hide from him. After time (and a lot of food), Gital gained Roar's trust, and they became friends. Gital decided to teach him English, the trade language of Roar's home planet. The two developed a very close friendship. Roar learned quickly, since most of the muscle memory in his mouth that created sounds came back soon. He knew enough to have simple conversations in about a year. Gital learned of the treatment Maatakig had given Roar and intended to stop it. He had called Maatakig out and threatened to have his membership revoked and send him to prison for having done such things to an innocent being; but Gital is a very compassionate creature (even to a fault), so these threats were never carried out. Maatakig didn't mess with Roar quite as frequently afterwards, but still took every opportunity to be mean to him. Roar had also met the third member, Udatos, who had been kind to him, though they didn't see each other often. Roar soon became very ill, and Gital began to fear for his life. This is where the Omega Squad first showed up in Roar's life, through the owner, Beezus Monroe II (otherwise known as King Bee). He had found a portal to the Council in a cave on Earth. Beezus had shown up at the Intergalactic Council and begged them to give the Shields to Earth. He was afraid that Earth would go to war between those with super powers and those without, and he wanted to be able to protect the innocent population, should the situation arise. The Shields are extremely powerful beings. No one on the Council was convinced that they should be given to Beezus, although Beezus insisted that all life on the planet could be wiped out if they weren't allowed protection. An experiment was suggested. They concluded that if Beezus taking the Shields was really essential to future life on the planet, when the Shields were brought towards Beezus, Roar would start to become better. The experiment was a success, and as the Shields were brought closer to Beezus, Roar's health suddenly returned. They decided that giving Beezus the Shields could potentially save future life on Earth. Beezus saw that Roar was a prisoner, and suddenly wanted to help him. He insisted that the Shields be instead given to Roar. It had been proven that Earth needed the Shields, and if Roar had them, Roar would have to be granted his freedom, as well. Gital approved of this plan. He took the Shields out of the crawler and gently placed them in Roar's body. This was when Roar changed his name from TIPOFE to Roar, taking the namesake of the small crawler, which had been from Gital's home planet. Before everything could be fine, the Omega Squad and the Intergalactic Council were met with intruders, the Seven Deadly Sins who were sent to follow the Omega Squad to discover the headquarters of the Intergalactic Council. A fight ensued, resulting in the kidnapping of Udatos. This caused frustration in the Council, and especially the leader, the angel of life, Loncryx, who saw the threat and insisted Beezus take Roar. Beezus led Roar for the first time out of the dank caverns of the Intergalactic Council and into the roofless, star-filled sky. This was the first time Roar had seen the moon, the stars, the sky, or even another human, for that matter (Maatakig and Gital were not from Earth). The second human Roar had ever seen was Jasmine Lee, who had been waiting for Beezus in the car. Entering the car, Roar was under the impression that he was being strapped into some sort of maniacal trap, and began to yell. Beezus gently calmed him down and told him to "just trust him," and buckled his seat belt. Roar sat quietly in the passenger seat and cried a little, until they arrived at Omega HQ. Once safely situated on Earth, Roar began suffering intense nightmares about the physical abuse he had received at the hands of Maatakig. He frequently awakes at night in the middle of screaming fits and has to be calmed down by Beezus or by another Squad member. He's found a passion for music, mostly a mellow pop-rock style, but he likes to listen to most anything. His closer friends include Beezus and Udatos. He cares very much for Axel, Lila Vance's ten year-old son. He gets picked on a bit by Starfish King, though he doesn't usually understand when he's being made fun of. Since owning the Shields, Roar is considered the only human able to wield Excalibur, the only thing capable of destroying the Apple of Discord. A villain named Punk Princess has picked a bone with him a couple of times, and considers the human her archenemy. Due to the mental trauma Roar has accumulated, he isn't capable of leading a regular life, or really having a love interest so far. Personality Roar has a very soft personality. He is very gentle and very kind, and quick to forgive. He speaks very well, but he probably has the comprehension of a six or seven year-old. After the treatment he has taken from Maatakig, he is incredibly submissive and mostly incapable of defending himself at all. He is very emotionally dependent on others (particularly Beezus). He can mostly take care of himself physically, but he still needs the support of others in order to survive. Still, he's very trustworthy, and honest. He's good at communicating his feelings, though he doesn't usually know quite how to handle them. He listens to a lot of music. He usually just finds somebody to hang around with and dawdles around them for a while, and then finds something else to do. He likes to spend time in the greenhouse and in the kitchen, sometimes. Weaknesses Roar's major weaknesses could be considered his submissiveness. He isn't psychologically capable of standing up for himself. The possibility of defense just doesn't register in his mind. When he's being hurt, he covers his face and prays for Beezus to arrive. He's capable of defending others, but he's so used to being the recipient of pain that he doesn't know how to administer it to someone else.